


Harpy Cole Snippets(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [22]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole gets turned into a birdman, Cole's mental state veries greatly depending on the version, Gen, It Sucks, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Weird Magic, no real plot, sometimes he just looks like one, sometimes he's mentally a bird, there are many different versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: A series of snippits taking place in anxiousworm's Harpy Cole AU, and it's veriations
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harpy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713182) by Anxiousworm. 



> Cole resorts to hunting and eating people after getting lost in the woods, he is eventually caught and imprisoned, during this, his father visits.
> 
> Written by me, and submitted to Anxiousworm's twitter [here](https://anxiousworm.tumblr.com/post/634593270573449216/ka-blamy)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5doybo4e1p2xzvg/Bird_Cole_goes_to_Prison.mp3/file)


	2. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monster bird version, written by me, [original here](https://anxiousworm.tumblr.com/post/634914830162198528/hello-cole-he-smiled-at-the-harpy-trying-to)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/178ss0vtmbn5lap/Prison_Break.mp3/file)


	3. They asked the cloud kingdom for help, and they said no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different version, Cole still has the mind of a bird, but he doesn't eat people, written by Anxiousworm, [Original here](https://anxiousworm.tumblr.com/post/635072796485107712/they-ask-the-cloud-kingdom-to-help-they-say-no)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vsldwldqzcamg4l/They_ask_the_cloud_kingdom_for_help.mp3/file)


	4. Normal day for harpy Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by @chio-780, [read the original here](https://chio-780.tumblr.com/post/635259531499372544/normal-days-for-harpy-cole)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wc2wjm3epek3ml2/%25E2%2580%259CNormal_Days_for_Harpy_Cole%25E2%2580%259D.mp3/file)


End file.
